Her memaid daughter
by addams7
Summary: The story of Ariels mermaid daughter, who can only visit them once a year.
1. Chapter 1

Madeline POV

Madeline POV

I sat in the bedroom I shared with my six cousins. My mother was originally a mermaid, and gave my sister and me the option of becoming a mermaid or not. I chose to become a mermaid and live with my aunts, cousins and grandfather. I can visit the human world every year for the whole day, but if I stay even a moment longer than midnight, I will remain a human forever. "Maddie, today's the day, may I help you get dressed?" "Sure Christie." She helped me over to the mirror as I looked at my silver blonde hair that reached the middle of my back. My icy blue eyes started to dim into dark black as I began to change back into a human again. I was only 11 years old yet a heartthrob to both humans and mermaids alike. She then helped me out of the seat, and we both went to King Triton. He handed me the same necklace he has handed me for the past 4 years. Christie was the only mermaid ever allowed to return with me to the mortal world. We thanked him then swam to the top of the reef, and sat on two rocks. We both drank a swig of the potion, and our mermaid tails changed to legs instantly.

Melody POV

"Papa, Mama is today the day that Maddie comes back?" "Yes darling, today is the day." They all turned to see to figures swimming towards them and all of a sudden a figure came out of the water, and then another. I was scared all of a sudden; sissy never brought anyone back with her. The boarded the ship. Who's that?" I asked pointing to Christie. "This is your cousin, Christina, and Papa this is your new niece." Christina was slightly shorter than sissy; she had a nice figure, and baby blonde hair and dark amber eyes. She had on a short tight silk dress. I swear if it got any tighter it would rip right down the back. Sissy was wearing a jean mini skirt with fishnet stockings and brown tie front boots. And for a shirt she had on black lace tank top. It's hard to believe that she is my twin sister. We talked for hours until we lost track of time. When the sun went down sissy became frantic. "What time is it?" "11:59." "What!"

Madeline POV

I took the necklace off my neck as I grabbed hands with my cousin as we took a swig and jumped into the water right before the clock stuck 12:01. "Goodbye Mom, Dad we'll see you in a year. And with that we left.


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline POV

It had been seven years since then, and I wonder how they are fairing. Personally, the sea is the life for me, under the ocean is lovely and the cool water against my skin is refreshing, it is what I live for. But I can't help the longing inside of me, something that wants _more_.

I swam up to the upper banks of the reef were I was enjoying one of the old waterproofed novels that the teacher had assigned me to read, when I heard the waters churning to the far west, but fast approaching. I closed the book and set it aside, more to the right of the rock as I inched myself closer to the water. Wrapping my hand loosely around the necklace, I opened the vial, and took a swig of the potion inside of it, wanting nothing more then to keep my people safe. I was about to turn back when I felt the ropes of the net cut against my skin, and pull me up.

I hit the deck hard, and when I did, the net was retracted, and the ship had already set sail again. I counted three men on the deck, each had a strong upper build, but weak legs, and by their estimated age, I could outrun all of them. I sat up, and heard another set of footsteps coming from behind me, and the burning ropes that cut into my skin were removed, and I could breathe again. "Father, did you hurt this innocent maiden?" The man he was looking towards only looked slightly ashamed, and nodded his head. The young man helped me up, and turned me to face him. "My name is Prince Brian, might I ask yours?" He bowed low, and I curtsied. "Madeline." "What a lovely name, Madeline. It rings, do you not hear?" I smiled and blushed, pushing back a lock of unruly black hair. "We shall get a bath drawn for the mistress Madeline and new clothes as well. You may join us for dinner if you like?" "It would be an honor." "Then it is settled."

The younger of the helping maids drew the bath for me, and helped me out of my clothes. I stepped into the water, and felt that it was not comfortable in the least. The water was too hot, and felt nothing like the ocean against my skin. This just felt like a burn waiting to happen. I took the soap, and lathered up, washed the soap off, and stepped out of the bath as quickly as possible. I dried myself with a towel, and then two serving maids came back with the dress I was to wear to dinner. They tied my corset stiffly and then buttoned the dress up the back. I could barely walk, and it was already nine o clock.

I managed to fare well getting down there, the real obstacle was sitting down. Brian pulled the chair out for me, and I sat down rather slowly, feeling my stomach grow tighter, and the air be squeezed from my lungs, not a good feeling to have right before dinner. We ate to our fill, which for me was not much, my stomach was only ¼ of what it was, I used to be able to finish entire feasts at parties, now I barely ate one serving.

We danced after that, burn off some of the food we had just eaten. The prince asked me, and I gladly accepted. In perfectly in sink, we glided across the dance floor like two swans a lake. I didn't even notice when the clock struck eleven, and then twelve.


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline POV

I heard the old grandfather clock in the background of the dancing music, and I pushed away from Brian a little quickly, because he stumbled slightly. "What's wrong Madeline, are you alright?" I quickly shook my head, and felt the warm tears fall down my face. I had been so caught up in the feel of him against me, the way our bodies moved together, that I had forgotten to watch out for midnight. He walked up to me, and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that kept falling down my face. He didn't look angry or frustrated, just gentle and loving as he wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes.

He gave me one of the nicest rooms on the boat to stay in, and he left me with a simple kiss on the hand. I closed the door slowly, and started bawling. Grandfather had trusted that I would watch out for midnight, and would always come back to the sea. He loved to see the love of the sea that he hadn't seen in my mother in a long time in my sister and I, and I had misused my time.

When I could stop crying enough to take deep even breaths, I took off my dress, and climbed into the warm non watery bed.

When I got up the next morning, I pulled my black hair up into a curly ringlet ponytail and a black dress with black flats. I had placed the necklace into a box by the bed. I walked up to the middle deck, and joined Brian and his family for breakfast. They seemed to be accepting me for the mutant freak that they pulled out of the water. We ate in silence, and when I finished, I got up and excused myself. Walking up to the upper deck, I leaned against the side of the boat, longing for the sea.

I heard steps behind me, and I looked to see Brain coming over towards me. "So what is getting you down?" "I misused my time, kind of like a Cinderella story, she had to be back by midnight, well I didn't pay attention, and now I am stuck in quick sand. I can never go back." He looked sympathetic, and I leaned into him, and he welcomed me, placing his arm around my waist. "Until you find out what you are going to do, you are welcome to stay here with us." I turned to face him, unbelieving. "Really, thank you!" I hugged him lightly and he hugged me back.


	4. Chapter 4

Madeline POV

When we reached the shore about two days later, Brain helped me off the ship, and practically carried me into the palace. When he reached the solid ground of the marble floor, he gently put me down again. "And this, Madeline, is my home." I looked around; everything about it was so different from my own home. I felt a sudden pang of sadness, though I didn't let it show. "It is exquisite." He smiled and took my hand, leading me over to the circular staircase in the corner of the room. Taking carefully measured, slow steps, he made his way up to the top with me in tow. Still holding my hand, he showed me my room. "I want you to have this room." He pushed the door open, and led me inside. The room was beautiful. The walls were painted peach and the floor was carpeted in a light rose color. The vanity in the corner was walnut as was the bed frame. The bed itself looked to be so soft, unlike the beds on the ship. It was covered with satin and silk, all of the colors ranged from crimson to pink. I smiled, and pulled my black hair out of my eyes. "Thank you." "You are very welcome. Dinner is at seven, but until then, you are welcome to look around the castle if you wish. There are also new clothes in the dressers and vanity for you to wear." And with that, he closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in a huge room that was too far away from home.

When six thirty came, I decided I might as well change my clothes, the dress I was wearing smelt like seawater, and although that was not an unwelcome scent to me, it most likely would be to other people. I took off the dress, and opened the vanity drawers. I found a soft red dress in the far corner, and I pulled it out, taking a good look at it. It was a square neck with white lace around it. The dress was floor length, and long sleeved. I pulled the dress on and slipped on the red slippers that went along with it. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I frowned, and realized that I would have to do something with my hair. Finally, I grabbed a red ribbon from the collection of hair ties, twists, and combs, and pulled it up into my hair. I smiled at myself, and then walked out the door. I carefully maneuvered the stairs, and then found myself located at the bottom of them. I walked into the dining area, and sat down in the chair that Brian pulled out for me. "Thank you." He gently took my hand, and planted a soft kiss on it. "You're very welcome." He winked, and then walked over to his own seat nearby. The dinner was delicious, pork, steak, and fish. I couldn't bring myself to eat the fish though. It didn't feel right. After dinner Brian helped me out of the chair and walked me into the ballroom. It was large, the columns holding the ceiling up where a golden color and the whole room was filled with a golden glow.

He showed me around the rest of the palace, and introduced me to all the workers. I smiled at each of them, introducing myself before curtsying. Finally, we reached the one room that I had wanted to see. "And this is my room. If you need anything, day or night, just come here." He opened the door, and the bright light from the windows reached my eyes. The room was beautiful, more beautiful then all the rooms I had seen put together. It was large and filled with bookshelves, a four poster bed, tapestries, a closet, and dressers. He walked up behind me and lightly wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I smiled, and placed my head on his shoulder, relaxing in the fact that he was there, and he wasn't going anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian POV

It was late in the day, after most of the people in the castle had gone to sleep, with them being Madeline. How do I know she is sleeping? Because I am looking down at her, watching as her chest rises and falls, not paying attention to anything but the glow that the moonlight casts around her. She is so beautiful, her pale skin illuminated by the light looked almost angelic, and her black hair looked lighter, almost like a tree bark brown. I smiled slightly as she flinched from the slight wind coming in from the window.

I walked over to the window and closed it for her, making her smiled in her sleep. I wanted to close the drapes as well, but that would hide the moon, which would hide her beauty. Not that her beauty didn't glow in the sun, but there was something about the way the moonlight hit her, it just made her look perfect. And so I left the drapes open, and walked back to her bedside, holding her delicate, pale hand in mine. She shifted slightly, but allowed me to hold onto her. I ran my thumbs over her fingers, smiling.

And when her gentle doe eyes opened in the middle of the night from tossing and turning, instead of being the normal, gentle eyes that I always knew, they looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. She looked at me, and then sat up straight, thinking that she wasn't seeing the image in front of her properly, and after blinking several times, I would go away. When that didn't happen, she looked quizzical. "Do you like watching me sleep?" She smirked slightly, and I wrapped my arms around her back. "I like the person who is sleeping," I replied.

When the morning came, I woke in my own bed, having already made sure that Madeline was okay before leaving for the night. She had smirked, and then waved goodbye as I left. I got out of bed, throwing the covers off the other side. I grabbed my pants and shirt from my dresser and pulled them on, making my way down to breakfast, and seeing that it was already laid out before me. Madeline walked down the stairs at the same time, wearing a beautiful blue dress with white lace. She sat down in the seat next to me.

Madeline POV

I finished my breakfast and then got up out of my chair. I walked down the long hallway that led to the ballroom. There was something that seemed to call to me in here, I wanted to be here. I heard footsteps behind me, and Brian walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me to sit in his lap. He kissed the crown of my head, and I felt a strange tingling sensation in my legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Madeline POV

I held his hand; the tingling sensation had slightly subsided, for now. "Walk with me?" He nodded, and we made our way out onto the sand. I had taken off my flats, and now I walked across the sand, letting it scratch against the bottom of my feet. I looked up into his perfect sky blue eyes, and he looked back at me. I found myself leaning forward to kiss his lips. Our lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss. The tingling sensation forced itself back into my legs, this time climbing through my whole body, and burning against my throat, forcing me to pull away. He looked at me questionably, but it didn't matter, because I was running in the direction of the water. I could hear him trying to catch up to me in the distance.

I pulled off my dress, leaving me in my tie front under shirt and slip. I threw the dress against the sand, and jumped into the water. I could not longer feel legs, but a tail. My black mermaid tail. My tie front under shirt changed into my white seashells. I smiled slightly, and then remembered that there was a human on the shore. I pulled myself through the water, and came back up to the surface. I climbed onto the shore, letting the sand scratch against my tail. It burned, but I didn't pay any attention. "Your, your not human!" He pointed his ring finger at me, and frowned, backing away until he hit the marble wall of the palace behind him.

"So what if I am not human?" "You're a freak!"


	7. Chapter 7

Madeline POV

I couldn't believe that he was cowering in fear because of a mermaid, what harm could I possibly do him? Splash some sea water on his face and call it even? I slowly slid myself back into the water, for he was getting back to his feet and reaching for the net. I leaped into the ocean, hurrying to find the deeper waters, trying to avoid the painful rope burn that I knew from experience came with being in that net. I finally found the deepest waters for this part of the ocean, and hid there until I could no longer hear the words that he had said echoing in my mind.

I swam as fast as I could through the water, finally ending up at my home. I frowned, and charged into the room that I shared with my seven cousins. I swam to the window sill, and relaxed with the feeling of the water against me, the feelings all coming back to me, oh how I had missed the sea. I slowly let the water overtake all of my senses, and swam over to my bed, and covered myself in the thin silk blanket, letting sleep overtake me in the most comfortable bed that I had ever known.

Brian POV

I threw the net to the side and crawled down to the shore, letting the water hit my face as I looked into the water. A small tube of a shining liquid on a necklace shone out against the blue of the water, almost like a sparkle. I reached into the shallow water and pulled it out, looking at what looked like colored glue. I opened the vial and smelled the contents. It smelled like flowers and dirt. I closed it and put it in my pocket, walking back into the castle.

When dinner time came, the vial was gone. I didn't remember putting it down, but it was no longer in m- there was a hole in my pocket. I took a bite into my food, and it didn't taste right, so I pushed the plate forward, and walked into the kitchen to see what the problem was. The sauce that they had used to marinate the steaks, was the thick, creamy like liquid in the vial.


	8. Chapter 8

Madeline POV

What kind of idiot was I, I opened my eyes quickly and looked down at the empty space on my chest, frowning. The necklace that had the vial to change me back into a mermaid was missing. I remembered throwing it over the side of the ship when I was angry for never being able to change back into a mermaid again, but that was where the memory stopped. I frowned, and my heart started racing. If that vial fell into the wrong hands chaos could ensue.

Brian POV

I frowned and felt my legs go numb under me, the cold hardwood floor meeting the side of my face quickly after.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the bedroom, the window open. I could smell the strong scent of the ocean, which was strange because it never seemed so strong before. It made me feel slightly woozy, and I lost myself in it, but only for a second. "Could someone get there but in here and close the window for me?" Minutes later the young maid came in and shut the window, locked it, and closed the drapes. "Is that to your satisfaction, sir?" "Yes, you may leave now."

I found that the smell managed to come in anyway, through the cracks under the windows, and made the drapes billow. My eyes were beginning to blur, and everything in the room began to swim. I closed my eyes, and coved my face with my pillow, trying to drown out the heavily laden scent that floated towards me from everywhere. My legs had stopped numbing and had begun to **burn**, and it hurt like hell.

Madeline POV

I keep thinking to myself, what if it is to late, what if they are already dead. The call of the water might be great, but they can still resist, although it is not good for the health. I swam toward the castle as quickly as my body would take me. I stopped quickly before I hit the wall. I could hear him moaning from the top room, and I felt my heart go out to him. Looking around, I found the door to the cellar, and crawled to it. I reached for the new vial of the potion, and took a quick swig, holding it in my mouth, not swallowing.

I opened the rickety door, and crawled inside, now having legs to support myself on. My bare feet hit the dirt floor, and I slowly, quietly walked over to the ladder that led to the floor that held the bedrooms for the royal family. It was a long climb up, but it was safe. I opened the _trap flap_ and crawled onto the solid, hardwood floor. I opened the door to Brian's room and grabbed his hand from on top of the pillow. I ripped him from his bed and dashed to the still open trap. I jumped inside, having to carry him most of the way. Finally, I dropped him onto the dirt in the cellar, and he moaned in pain. I crawled out the door, and held him tight against me. I moved my head to the side, I spit the foul liquid out, and felt my legs turn into a fin once again. "Relax, you are going to be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Madeline POV

I could hear the people in the castle starting to get excited, moving around and breaking things. I ignored them and began to think of something to break the fall into the water, upon finding none; I jumped, pulled him to my chest and broke the fall with my back, and it hurt. It burned and I could feel the impact as plain as I could see that we were now surrounded by water. His weight on top of me didn't help anything. I pulled him off of me, and finished the spell. I kissed him softly on the lips, and then pulled away before he opened his eyes. "Merman," I gently whispered the word in his ear, and then swam off, leaving him there.

He would be fine once the spell kicked in, but right now, it would be nice if I saved the parents. I couldn't use the potion again because the more you use it; it slowly begins to lose its power. I would have to do something clever, which was my forte. I looked around for anything that might be my saving grace. I heard a soft splash in the water, and turned to see that the transformation had worked, he was now a merman. And that is when it came to me, the entrance of the mermaid's song. No one could resist the beauty of a mermaid's voice, not even the mermaid herself.

So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.

I finished in a long trill of the note, and then looked in front of me. As I thought, the lady and master of the house had run to find the source of the voice. I smirked slightly, crawling on the sand. I motioned for Brain to duck, and then I hoisted myself up just long enough to push them both, and they went tumbling into the water, headfirst. I winced slightly when they collided with the water, and could hear them moan from under the surface.

Dont own the song


	10. Chapter 10

Madeline POV

My skin burned and I looked up at the sun, watching as it beat down on me, it was stupid of me to have spit out the vile tasting liquid before I had been in the water, and now I was paying the price. The water came crashing up against the sand, and seemed just out of reach, the heat robbing me of the energy to reach out and cool myself down enough to be able to pull my whole body into the water. The vile that was holding the liquid had been washed away with the waves, which is why I am glad that I had shut the cap tightly. Knowing that I wouldn't last much longer if I didn't do something, I looked around to outside of the castle, looking for something to be able to help me reached the water safely.

My eyes fell on a simple piece of wood about a foot from where I was lying in the sand, and I rolled over, having no legs to walk on. Pails of water stood behind it, the wood sheltering them from the harsh beating of the sun. Sighing, I doused the wood in most of the water and then used the last pail to cool myself off, my fin dancing behind me. I had been above the water more times then this, so why was it so hard now? Maybe it was because I had never really been on sand before, and it burned my stomach. I turned over to look at my stomach, and inspected the large band of red that stained the pale skin.

Frowning, I shifted myself up onto the wood and pushed it, watching as it slid easily over the sand, quickly making its way to the ocean. Suddenly, it hit a bump and the back lifted up off the ground, sending me flying into the air, fin flying out behind me. Pushing my arms through the thick air, I found it getting caught in my lungs, and burning everywhere. Finally I could see the water underneath me, and I shifted my position to be able to fall into the water easily, breaking the barrier and sending water flying around me. All my eyes could see was blue, and I had to close them and blink for a moment before the energy kicked in, and my fin splashed against the thin layer of water, swimming over to the smaller figures in the distance.

I stopped when I could see Brian and his parents, Brian suddenly looking rather nervous. I swam over to him slowly, and went to float beside him, placing an arm around his shoulder. "Well, this is a unexpected turn of events, but I have something to ask you. I would get down on one knee, but I no longer have legs. But what I really want to ask is for your hand in marriage." I looked around, wondering if it was me he was talking to, or if I was standing the way of the real person he wanted to ask. "Me?" He nodded and opened up a box to show a ring with not a diamond but a pearl. A beautiful, priceless pearl. "Of course I will marry you!"


	11. Chapter 11

The wedding was held in the palace that was the home to Madeline's family, and it was a double wedding, as her twin sister was getting married as well. Standing in front of the altar, the two grooms looked at each other before looking to the back doors, which had just swung open to reveal the two bride's, Eric walking Madeline up the isle and Ariel her sister. They gave their children to the respective grooms, and everyone was seated. "We have gathered here today to bring together these two couples in holy matrimony, if any one here believes that these four should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." After quickly inspecting the room for any objections, he continued on with the ceremony.

"Do you, Melody, take Charles to be you lawfully wedded husband?" She took the ring and smiled. "I do." Sliding the ring onto his finger, he took her hand in his and turned to Charles. "And do you, Charles, take Melody to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He took the ring and slid it onto her finger slowly. "I do." He didn't smile or look her in the eyes, eyes remaining downcast on the ground. Turning to the happy couple on the other side of the altar "Do you, Brian, take Madeline, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He was practically jumping up and down for joy, taking the ring shakily in his hand, he slid it onto her finger and answered "Of course I do." "And do you, Madeline, take Brian to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She took the ring and slid it onto his finger, happy to finally be marrying the man of her dreams, "With all my heart, I do." "Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife, and man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dipping her down low, Brian captured Madeline's lips in a long, deep kiss. Melody and Charles pecked lightly before pulling away. When Brian finally pulled away, he went to greet and thank the guests, Madeline going over to talk to her sister who was standing in the corner, watching the people move and nursing a rather large glass of wine. "What is wrong?" "Nothing, except for the fact that Charles hates me. He only wanted to marry me because he knew father, and he needed a queen. I wish I could find a love like yours." "Maybe you can, meet me in the main courtyard tonight before midnight." She only nodded and Madeline went away, going to drink some wine herself.

When night fell and most of the guests had left, Madeline and Melody snuck into the courtyard, and Madeline handed her the vile. "We have a spare, you take this one. Right after you drink just a swig you must jump into the water, or else you will die. Alright?" She nodded and did as she was told. Brian joined Madeline, and together they took a swig of the potion, jumping into the water behind her. Waving back to the people, they swam back to their home with King Triton and the other mermaids and mermen with a strange feeling of regret.


	12. Chapter 12

Madeline sat in the nursery, holding one of the newborn twins Fran and Patrick, the two newest additions to the underwater throne. Smiling, she passed the gurgling baby girl to her Aunt Melody, who smiled as she snuggled the girl to her chest, watching as little pudgy arms wrapped around her neck and brought her close. The little girl was so pure, she reminded me of why I had come here and left home, why the water made me feel so calm. Smiling slightly to herself, she got out of the bed and neatly folded the cover before showing Melody to the room to lay the babies to bed, and then turning to her and smiling. "You are going to make a great mother." She smiled and placed a hand over the slightly protruding stomach, before turning back to her sister. "I know." Melody had accidently dropped her ring to the bottom of the ocean, and had been remarried to a wonderful merman, having no idea what had become of the ring after that.

**The End**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story, your opinions are greatly appreciated and the feedback is most welcome. However, when you say my story is crappy or idiotic, I tend to get a little angry. I put a lot of work into this story, and I understand that it is your opinion, but please understand that there are people who actually like this story. If you are going to review my story and trash my work, at least have the guts to come out and say it, I don't tolerate flaming, or hateful reviews, so please next time you have something rude to say, don't say anything at all.**


End file.
